The Bad Boy And The Nerd
by Hiccuploveshoodie
Summary: Astrid the nerd has always had a crush on Hiccup the bad boy. Astrid knew she'd never had a chance. But when they get assigned on a project together, things seem to change... A Hiccstrid AU! Lets face it, Badboy!Hiccup is amazing.
1. Prologue

**Hi friends! Welp, I know I have the Starco shorts but this has been stuck in my head! I really needed Nerdy!Astrid and Badass!Hiccup. I've only written two chapters so far but it's been fun! I hope you have fun reading it!**

 **(Keep in mind, I'm using my phone, so chapters may be a bit short!) I don't own any characters other than my OC, Lyla**!

The dorky Astrid Hofferson had the biggest crush on the bad boy of Berk High, Hayden Haddock. Her best friend tries to push her to talk to him, but she's way too shy.

She's even had dreams where he had swept her off her feet. But, alas, they were sadly just dreams.

Hayden, or Hiccup as his friends would call him, has a girlfriend. She was beautiful. The long dark hair, the green eyes, silky smooth legs. She's also captain of the Cheerleading Squad. Everything that Hiccup would ever want.

Astrid was just the invisible nerd, who always wore her black rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose, the black skirt that goes just past mid-thigh, black suspenders layed just at her breasts, and knee high grey socks with her black buckled shoes. She knew he'd never fall for her.

Astrid looked up from her book, sitting on the bench, seeing Hiccup and his girlfriend, Heather, laughing with their friends.

She looked back onto the page, trying to concentrate on what's actually going on, although she's read it more than 10 times. It was almost impossible to focus with Hiccup walking past her.

She just had to look up at him in admiration.

He was wearing that leather jacket she liked, the one with the red skull on his shoulder, a dark red tee shirt underneath along with the same color of skinny (skinny, noted) jeans (red truly is his color), and those black motorcycle boots.

He's so damn attractive on that motorcycle.

The wind whipping his messy auburn hair. And way too long, also. She could braid it.

Someday she'll get the guts to talk to him. She-

The bell rang. English. Right. She sits right behind Hiccup. Her favorite class of the day.

Astrid got her books and pulled them into her backpack, dragging it onto her shoulders, heading into the school, following Hiccup.

"Astrid!" A voice came from the hall. She looked puzzled, then a pair of small arms wrapped around her. It was her best friend, Lyla.

Lyla and Astrid are polar opposites. Astrid loves reading, Lyla hates it. Astrid would rather stay home studying, while Lyla would spend her night partying.

The only thing they have in common: Hiccup.

Hiccup is Lyla's cousin, so she sees him quite often.

She tries to get Astrid to talk to him, but she's way too shy. She'd stutter and blush like crazy, and he'd most likely laugh at her for it.

"Oh, hey Lyla," Astrid said, glumly, staring dreamily at Hiccup.

"Making googly eyes at my cousin again, now, aren't ya?" Lyla smirked, her green eyes dark, wiggling her brown eyebrows at her.

Astrid rolled her beautiful, icy blue eyes, elbowing her best friend, lightly in the stomach.

"Shut up," she mumbled playfully, walking up the stairs.

"Talk to him, Hofferson!" Her best friend with long, wavy brown hair half yelled.

"Gotta get to class, Lyla, I'll see you later," Astrid said, dodging the question.

Surely a nobody like her could just walk up to a guy like him, can she?

She's just a nobody who follows all the rules, and he's popular who breaks the rules...

...But...

...Opposites attract, right?

 **Don't worry! This was just the prologue! The Hiccstrid feels are in chapter 1 I promise! ;)**

 **Please give me positive reviews and feedback! Don't hesitate to tell me if my grammer was a bit off! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey friends! I'm back! And With Chapter 1! Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! (Remember this is on my phone, I'll try to make Chapter 2 longer!)**

Astrid played with blonde braid as stared at the back of Hiccup's head in class, her rectangle framed glasses glasses falling down her nose.

It startled her when he turned around, staring into her icy blue orbs.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup's smile warmed her, as well as the sound of her name coming from his mouth. "Could I borrow a pencil?"

She looked deep into his bright green eyes, stuttering. "Uh," She paused. "Y-Yeah! Of course!" she exclaimed, digging around her pencil pouch, taking a sharpened pencil.

"H-Here," She held held it out to him, her face bright red.

"Thanks..." He said slowly, taking the pencil out of her head, fingers slowly brushing hers, as shocks electrocuted up her arm, and strangely it did same with Hiccup.

"Alright, guys," The teacher began talking once again. "On this project, I have chosen your groups," The class groaned. "Okay, your groups are Scott and Rachel, Heather and Frankie, Lyla and Toby, Hayden and Astrid..."

Astrid could process what her teacher had said. But then, she did. Her... And Hiccup... Together... Alone on this project.

But what if he makes her do all the work? Or maybe he'll just want to do the project by himself and leave her alone.

"Haha!" The captain of the Football Team ( And Lyla's brother) laughed, pointing at Hiccup. "You're stuck with my sister's dorky best friend!" That sank Astrid's heart.

"Leave her be, Snot," Hiccup defended her. "She didn't do anything," Astrid's heart pounded loudly, as she smiled.

He turned around, giving her a goofy grin that melted her heart, whispering. "Thanks for letting me borrow the pencil,"

Astrid knew her freckled face was hidden underneath the redness on her face.

"So, are you free to work on the project tonight?" Hiccup asked her, writing his phone number down on a sticky note.

"Oh um," she pushed her golden blonde locks behind her ear shyly. "Y-Yeah," he smiled warmly at her.

"Here's my number. May I get yours?" Hiccup asked, giving her a smug grin.

"Oh, uh, yeah" Astrid responded calmly, at least tried to act calm.

Hiccup was obviously flirting with her, but Astrid couldnt take a hint.

She wrote her number down and in habit, she drew a heart at the last digit.

She swore she saw Hiccup blush.

"So, wanna meet up at my place tonight?" he asked flicking his pencil on his desk.

"Um, sure, but I need your a-address," Curse her stuttering.

"Alright, pretty lady," Astrid was sure she was going to explode, and that grin. It was going to be the death of her.

She watched his hands skid across the paper, writing his address. Those hands. She wants him to put them all over her.

Wait, what? Astrid, focus.

He smiled at her, winking.

Astrid has to be dreaming. Did she fall asleep during English? No, that doesnt sound like her.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Milady"

 **Annnnd there's Chapter 1! I've gotten so many great reviews on this! I'll try to respond to as many reviews as I can! Thanks for sticking around this weird story thing ;)**


End file.
